


this cold summer on the coast

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: А тебя я, кажется, люблю.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	this cold summer on the coast

Ойкава поднимает телефон на уровень глаз, примеривается к горизонту и нажимает на кружочек фото. Если бы он остался хотя бы в одной социальной сети, то выложил бы сегодняшнее море с подписью «мы сегодня мрачные». Может, завести анонимный аккаунт в твиттере?

Ойкава прячет телефон в карман худи, тяжело вздыхает и опирается ладонями о край скамейки по сторонам от бедер, недовольно болтает ногами.

Холодает.

Пасмурный выдался июнь. Небо серое, море тоже. Мягко шелестит белым шумом. Чайки контрастируют со свинцовым небом, играют друг с другом в воздухе. Ойкава закрывает глаза, слушает, слушает, слушает – себя. Свое внутреннее неспокойное море с затонувшей флотилией на дне. Затихли сирены в голове, можно жить дальше.

Две недели назад он выписался из частной психиатрической клиники после неожиданного нервного срыва и теперь приходит в себя, учится быть честным — с собой в первую очередь. Доктор на связи, двадцать четыре на семь в телефоне, лениво дает охренительные советы скрипучим голосом и кошмарно шутит. Часто второе, еще чаще — совмещает. Ойкаве он даже нравится.

Не так сильно, конечно, как тому очаровательному ординатору с возмутительно розовыми волосами. Ойкава качает головой и смеется себе под нос. Даже в больнице иногда было неплохо.

В шум моря и крики чаек врывается задорный лай бордер-колли.

Ойкава каждый день видит, как ее выгуливает хозяин: носится по всему пляжу не хуже своей собаки. Выглядит, к слову, едва ли лучше.

Наблюдать за ними хорошо, уютно. Вроде как, обычная жизнь. Вроде как, если у Ойкавы ее нет, то он хоть рядом посидит. Покалеченное чувство причастности.

Ойкава пытается представить, как они живут — он и его собака. В квартире, в доме? Вдвоем или вместе с очаровательной девушкой (в том, что она непременно должна быть очаровательной, Ойкава не сомневается ни минуты). Если так, может быть, они женаты? Возможно, у него уже есть ребенок, а то и не один. Совсем нормальная семья. А может, он одинок, и они живут вдвоем с псом.

А вдруг он гей? Ойкава опускает глаза на песок под ногами и улыбается невесело, ну что за дурацкая привычка каждому симпатичному парню приписывать тягу к своему полу? Ойкава даже не уверен, что готов к новым отношениям, после всего, что случилось за последний год.

Он вдыхает глубоко и выдыхает медленно, поднимает глаза — небо вдалеке мерцает молниями, настолько далеко, что даже гром не долетает.

Ойкава мыском стягивает кроссовку с пятки — та с тихим стуком падает на песок — и поджимает ногу под себя, травмированное колено не дает сидеть как удобно, но хотя бы так.

Хозяин собаки замахивается и бросает мяч, тот рикошетит о столб от сетки на площадке пляжного волейбола неподалеку и плюхается в песок у скамейки, где сидит Ойкава. Он даже не успевает ничего понять, когда собака, счастливо виляя хвостом, вместо мяча хватает кроссовку и убегает со скоростью света. Ойкава так и сидит с открытым ртом и протянутыми руками в направлении убежавшей собаки, переводит ошарашенный взгляд на хозяина и обратно.

Собака счастливо носится по пляжу с кроссовкой в зубах, Ойкава нервно и неуверенно смеется над комичностью ситуации, а выражение лица хозяина приобретает панический окрас. Он срывается за псом с криками: «Лея, а ну стоять! Ко мне, стоять! Плохая девочка, отдай кроссовку, Лея, она не твоя!» Ойкава уже вовсю смеется: собака не воспринимает команды принципиально и, очевидно, живет лучшей жизнью, в полном и счастливом неподчинении. Парень, в конечном итоге, догоняет собаку и долго ей что-то твердит. Ойкаве смешно. Очень смешно, хорошо и легко. Кажется, что так легко уже лет сто не было. Он бы даже отдал вторую кроссовку и пошел домой босиком, лишь бы ему разрешили побыть столь удивительно счастливым еще немного. Счастье — в моментах.

— Пожалуйста, извините мою собаку. — Хозяин жизнерадостной бордер-колли возвращает пропажу на песок. — У нее ужасное чувство юмора.

— Чувство юмора? — Ойкава удивляется, как легко ему дается широкая улыбка.

— Да, это она пошутила неудачно, — парень косится на собаку осуждающе.

— Девочка?

— Ага, Лея, — он улыбается в ответ, а Ойкава уже готов влюбиться в эту улыбку.

— Как… в «Звездных войнах»? — Ойкава не то чтобы смотрел их от начала до конца, но знает.

Когда твоя жизнь — сплошная тренировка, единственное место, куда ты ходишь — это дом родителей по праздникам. Единственное, что смотришь — записи своих и чужих игр.

Не потому, что не с кем было сходить, просто так бездарно сложилось. Мифические цели, до которых все равно никогда не добраться.

— Ну-у, не совсем. — Парень смущенно трет затылок. — Как у Гёте, — неуверенно дергает плечом, — Лорелея. Но… — Он оборачивается к собаке, показывает рукой, вяло жестикулирует, пытаясь подобрать слова, но Ойкава, кажется, понимает и смеется.

«Но ты только посмотри на нее, какая уж тут, к чертовой матери, Лорелея?»

—…Он сам со мной заговорил. — Ойкава нервно кусает ноготь на большом пальце, выкладывая своему психиатру события прошедшего дня в трубку. — Мы просто поговорили, ничего же криминального, даже если мне понравилось.

— Если ты просишь у меня благословения, скинь сначала его фотку, — Мацукава лениво скрипит в ответ. – Он хоть симпатичный?

Ойкава закрывает глаза и трет переносицу, сдерживая ругательства.

— Ты мой чертов лечащий врач, а я твой травмированный пациент, соберись-ка и выполни свою работу!

— Ну что ты начинаешь опять, а? — тянет Мацукава страдальчески, а потом мягко выдыхает. Опять курит в кабинете. — Так он симпатичный?

— Как Джонни Депп, только с кошмарной укладкой, — Ойкава пожимает плечами, наливает в стакан воду из-под крана.

На кухне темно, только одна бледно-золотая лампочка светильника из угла акцентирует контуры мебели. За окнами легкий ветер с моря покачивает деревья в саду.

— Благословляю тебя, Сын Мой, — очень серьезным голосом отвечает Мацукава и возвращает Ойкаву в реальность, — но если у вас вдруг не сложится, дай мне его номер.

— Ой, да иди ты. — Ойкава неудачно фыркает, вода попадает ему в нос, и он чихает под скрипучий смех Мацукавы.

Они встречаются каждый вечер на пляже и гуляют с Леей. Его зовут Куроо, девушки у него, а тем более жены и детей, нет. Живут они с собакой вдвоем в небольшом доме неподалеку.

— Я? — Ойкава закусывает нижнюю губу. — Я гощу в доме сестры, — своя токийская квартира с некоторых пор стала больной темой, — она сейчас на последнем месяце беременности, переехала на время с моим маленьким племянником к маме. — Ойкава не сдерживает теплой улыбки при упоминании малыша. — Муж сестры в длительной командировке, если можно так сказать. Работа, понимаешь. Он приезжает, когда может, но ей сейчас нужна постоянная забота.

— Понимаю. — Куроо кивает головой, легонько поддевает носком камушек. — А ты, вроде как, сторожишь дом, пока их нет?

— Вроде как, — Ойкава поднимает глаза на серое небо.

_А я, вроде как, хотел спрятаться в самом безопасном месте на земле._

_И встретил там тебя._

Иногда Куроо приносит по бутылке некрепкого горького пива. Ойкаве нравится.

Ему вообще многое нравится. Это место, это море, этот сезон. Шумные чайки, прохладное лето, ощущение свободы.

Лея, ямочки на щеках Куроо, его глаза с хитрым прищуром, голос, который хочется слышать чаще.

Куроо очень нравится Ойкаве.

Он привыкает к его смеху, чувству юмора, крепким рукам, поддерживающим аккуратно, когда предательски подводит травмированное колено. Куроо знает многое и развлекает его рассказами обо всем на свете. Он смотрит на эту жизнь с заразительным здоровым оптимизмом, и Ойкаве кажется вдруг, что все будет хорошо.

Лишь один раз Куроо заговаривает о жизни Ойкавы «до».

— Я думаю, что знаю, кто ты, — он говорит это негромко, как-то очень ровно. Только смотрит вопросительно.

Конечно, он знает.

Ойкаву по спине прошивает волной липкой паники. Глупо было бы надеяться, что Куроо, который в курсе всего про этот мир, не знает о нашумевшей «связке» национальной сборной по волейболу. Еще год назад Ойкава был лицом известного спортивного бренда, а реклама с ним в главной роли мелькала буквально повсюду. Кроме того, молодую восходящую звезду приглашали в различные шоу, печатали интервью даже в самых непопулярных газетах и журналах. А полгода назад в прямом эфире произошла трагедия, когда Ойкаву унесли на носилках с площадки, когда он перенес три операции подряд, когда разорвал контракт и исчез, будто его никогда и не было… Журналисты сделали все, чтобы о случившемся услышали даже глухие. И до сих пор дежурят у его токийской квартиры.

Очень сложно не знать, кто такой Ойкава Тоору, если ты хотя бы раз в месяц включаешь телевизор.

— Не надо, — Ойкава мотает головой, он не готов срывать пластыри сейчас, — не спрашивай и ничего не говори, пожалуйста. Я расскажу, — Куроо встает перед ним, касается плеча успокаивающе, — обещаю. _Тебе_ расскажу. Но не сегодня.

Ойкава смотрит умоляюще, и на дне его зрачков плещется смертельная усталость. Усталость человека, пытающегося последние полгода удержать на вытянутых руках падающее небо.

Куроо кивает головой, заглядывает в глаза:

— Когда _ты сам_ захочешь.

— Он знает, — почти хнычет в трубку Ойкава глубокой ночью.

— Если ты мне расскажешь, и я узнаю, — отвечает севшим голосом Мацукава, — и нет, я не сплю в… половину третьего ночи, спасибо, что беспокоишься, продолжай, конечно.

Ойкава игнорирует завуалированное недовольство.

— Он знает, что я Ойкава Тоору.

— Окей, — тянет после некоторой мыслительной заминки. — Полагаю, ты представился, когда вы знакомились?

— Боже, да нет, я не об этом. Конечно, я представился, — Ойкава закипает и начинает сбивчиво тараторить, сжимая трубку пальцами крепче. — Я в том смысле, что он знает, что я бывший сеттер национальной сборной, вот я о чем! Соберись, Мацукава-сенсей.

— Господи, да тебя даже собака его знает, я уверен, — до боли знакомый голос глухо и очень вяло возмущается на заднем фоне. — Обязательно спроси ее завтра.

Минуточку.

— Я только что слышал голос Ханамаки? Какого черта? — Ойкава сильнее прижимает телефон к уху, будто так он лучше расслышит.

— Я тоже его слышу, не переживай, это не галлюцинация, если что, — авторитетным тоном сообщает Мацукава. — Даже вижу.

Приглушенно доносится звук, похожий на шлепок по коже, и стон, сменяющийся хихиканьем.

— За что я тебе плачу, — сокрушается Ойкава, сжимая пальцами переносицу.

— Ты оплачиваешь мои телефонные счета вместе с межгородом, — скалится в ответ Мацукава-сенсей.

Спустя почти месяц совместных прогулок, одним погожим вечером Куроо как-то неловко мнется за минуту до того, как им разойтись на перекрестке. Ойкава смотрит с легкой вопросительной улыбкой, но, кажется, понимает и без слов. С Куроо вообще зачастую слова не нужны.

— Может, мы… Если ты не против… Если ты сам хочешь, — Куроо бурчит под нос, теряя свою обычную уверенность, перебирает слова, подгоняет их как пазлы, трет затылок неловко. — Я просто подумал, что…

— Приходите завтра с Леей на ужин? Ко мне, — Ойкава по глазам видит, что угадал.

— Мы с радостью, — Куроо даже выдыхает с облегчением. Иногда кажется, будто у его улыбки нет предела яркости, это еще один пункт, от которого Ойкава пропадает с концами.

Ойкава просыпается раньше обычного и все утро думает, что готовить. Остальные важные мысли, вроде, готов ли он к серьезным отношениям, он старательно игнорирует. Спустя пару часов панического чтения рецептов, Ойкава вспоминает — будто забывал вообще, — что из приличного умеет готовить только одно блюдо.

— Тушеное мясо с овощами, — с видом судьи, зачитывающего расстрельный приговор, Ойкава осматривает содержимое холодильника и принимает стратегическое решение посетить магазин.

В магазине легче не становится: Ойкава зависает в отделе алкоголя, в самом конце, с набитой продуктами тележкой. Он переводит взгляд с полки с вином на полку с пивом. Может, не стоит брать вино? Ведь если взять, все будет выглядеть как свидание.

А у них, вообще, оно самое или дружеская посиделка?

Ойкава не уверен, какой вариант был бы комфортнее и желаннее, точно понятно лишь одно — от свидания, даже от иллюзорного намека, отказываться он не хочет.

Но трусливо берет упаковку пива.

Ойкава обжигается в третий раз, прижимает обожженный палец к губам, когда раздается звонок в дверь. Он испуганно смотрит на кухонные часы и сверяет с наручными — все правильно, до прихода Куроо еще часа полтора. Но кто же тогда…

За дверью раздается очень знакомый собачий лай.

Ойкава паническим взглядом окидывает разгром на кухне и сглатывает. Какое уж тут свидание.

Куроо по ту сторону двери выглядит нервно и едва ли лучше Ойкавы, но заразительно улыбается, как только эта дверь распахивается. Лея суетится в ногах, виляет хвостом так, что тот одним лишь чудом не отламывается.

— Прости, что рано, — Куроо неловко чешет затылок, — потерялись немного со временем.

Лея в ногах блестит честными глазами.

— Ну что мне с вами делать, — Ойкава с удивлением ловит себя на том, что, кажется, кокетничает, — заходите. — Впускает обоих в дом. — Только учти, — машет рукой перед лицом Куроо, — я не успел прибраться, да и приготовить-то ничего толком не успел!

— Просто дай мне тряпку для лап Леи, и я со всем тебе помогу, — подмигивает Куроо, и от того, как чудовищно нелепо это выглядит, Ойкава смеется.

Куроо героически берет на себя уборку и перемывает кучу посуды, которую Ойкава успел испачкать, пока готовил. Сам же он помешивает овощи на плите и поглядывает искоса в сторону раковины: у Куроо рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, на рельефе вздутых вен блестит вода.

Видимо, он замечает этот взгляд и, выждав момент, брызгает в лицо водой — от неожиданности Ойкава вскрикивает, они оба смеются, завязывая дурашливую потасовку. На одежде остаются мокрые следы от ладоней, Ойкава прижимает Куроо к стене, фиксируя его руки, и зависает: Куроо безумно красивый, когда вот так — живой, яркий, с искорками в глазах. Он перехватывает, насколько получается, руки Ойкавы, гладит большими пальцами нежную кожу запястий, посылая по всему телу приятные волны мурашек. Тишина похожа за задержавшее дыхание время, между их лицами — ничтожно маленькое расстояние, и они поочередно то опускают взгляд на губы, то поднимают к глазам. Кажется, Куроо чуть приближает голову, Ойкава тянет воздух и-

— Там что-то горит? — на лице Куроо неподдельный ужас.

Ойкава застывает на долю секунды и с криком бросается к плите.

Они чудом спасают часть овощей, Куроо смеется до слез, когда узнает, что это было единственное блюдо, которое Ойкава, как он сам считал, умеет готовить. Тут бы обидеться или хотя бы изобразить обиду, но сопротивляться заразительному смеху невозможно. Ойкава достает из холодильника две банки пива и сползает на пол к погибающему от хохота Куроо.

— Мясо я еще не готовил, — признается Ойкава, отлипая от холодной банки.

— Значит, мы все-таки не погибнем от голода, — Куроо уворачивается от шутливой оплеухи и перехватывает руку.

Кажется, он совсем ничего не вкладывает в этот обычный жест, но Ойкава чувствует какое-то совершенно особенное и незнакомое ему до этой минуты тепло.

Они справляются с едой, стоит только пустить Куроо к плите. Ойкава пытается периодически влезть в процесс, но в следующую секунду его выпихивают за пределы рабочей зоны. Тогда он садится рядом с довольной жизнью Леей и тихонечко жалуется ей на хозяина. Куроо посмеивается, оглядываясь, и просит Лею не позволять Ойкаве вешать лапшу ей на уши.

Ойкава понимает, что мог бы привыкнуть к такому положению вещей, но – действительно – может ли он? После всего, что произошло, кажется, нужно чтобы прошло намного больше времени, чтобы не чувствовать себя потерянным и уязвимым. Честно ли становиться настолько неудачной парой для Куроо?

Оказывается, Куроо великолепно готовит, поэтому Ойкава забывает о правилах приличия и восторженно хвалит ужин с набитым ртом. Куроо розовеет ушами и улыбается в тарелку. После ужина они уходят с пивом на веранду и долго разговаривают обо всем на свете, завалившись в плетеные кресла. Лея гоняется за воронами по внутреннему дворику. Солнце опускается за горизонт, разливая красивый алый цвет поверх летнего зеленого.

Ойкава замерзает и зовет Куроо обратно в дом:

— Я сварю нам кофе, у сестры здесь целая коллекция джезв.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? — Куроо давит в себе смех.

Ойкава изображает оскорбленную невинность, но кофе все же варит.

Куроо выносит с веранды пустые бутылки и аккуратно складывает пледы. Ойкава пользуется случаем и, пока один, переводит дыхание. Он по-прежнему не понимает, что именно хочет от Куроо, да и от жизни вообще.

— Где у тебя кофейные чашки? — голос раздается совсем близко со спины. Куроо беззвучно подошел и теперь заглядывает ему через плечо. И только сила выдержки позволяет Ойкаве не опрокинуть закипающую джезву на плиту.

— Там, — глухо бормочет в нос, кивая на полку на соседней стене.

Куроо отходит, коротко проведя рукой по спине.

Ойкава разливает кофе по чашкам, и Куроо, сделав маленький глоток, выразительно вскидывает бровь:

— Ладно, признаю, кофе ты, действительно, варишь отменный.

Ойкава улыбается, легонько барабаня пальцами по столешнице.

— Это все сестра. У нее уже много лет свое дело, небольшой магазинчик кофе и чая. Ничего серьезного, скорее, просто хобби. Но что чай, что кофе, из ее рук — чистое волшебство. Вот и меня научила немного, — смущенно пожимает плечами.

Он не выдерживает прямого взгляда Куроо и подрывается за корицей. Видимо, это вечер. Видимо, это приглушенный золотой свет от ламп и мягкая тишина. Ойкава теряется под взглядом Куроо, под его ненавязчивыми прикосновениями. Это сложно. Он хочет, чтобы Куроо остался в его жизни, желательно — навсегда. Но с собой Ойкава еще не разобрался. Он тонет в мыслях и не замечает, как Куроо снова оказывается рядом. Он мягко разворачивает Ойкаву за плечи, забирает из рук баночку корицы.

— Ты нервничаешь, — сжимает коротко его плечо и скользит по руке вниз до локтя, — я же вижу.

— И вовсе я не нервничаю, — бубнит Ойкава, не в силах поднять взгляд.

— То-о-о-ору, — тихо зовет Куроо, касается подбородка пальцами, поднимая голову.

Ойкава смотрит в его глаза и понимает: вот, сейчас его поцелуют. В голове истерически бьются тяжелые мысли и страхи, и в момент, когда Куроо сокращает расстояние, он делает шаг назад и налетает на подоконник.

Теперь испуганным выглядит Куроо.

— Ох, черт, — спохватывается он, прижимая ладонь к губам. — Ойкава, я, прости, мне… Мне лучше уйти.

— Нет, Куроо, постой, — Ойкава ошарашенно наблюдает, как он со скоростью света собирается и идет к входу, разбуженная Лея непонимающе озирается. — Подожди, не уходи, ты неправильно понял, я…

— Мне правда пора, — Куроо криво улыбается, — извини.

Входная дверь тихо хлопает, Ойкава осознает, какой он непоправимый кретин.

Этой ночью он плохо спит, а утром уходит в родительский дом. Идти минут пятнадцать не очень медленным шагом, по дороге ему несколько раз мерещится лай Лорелеи.

— Клиника, — выдыхает он обреченно.

— Боже мой, какие люди! — сестра, держа одной рукой маленького сына, другой поливает гардении из шланга у дома.

Ойкава срывается на бег:

— Ты с ума сошла?! — забирает сонного племянника из ее рук. — Тебе рожать скоро, а ты носишь его на руках, он уже тяжелый вообще-то. 

Сестра смеется, племянник разлепляет глазки и улыбается любимому дяде, обвивает шею маленькими ручками и, кажется, снова засыпает.

— Ты как всегда, мастер поднять шумиху, — сестра легкомысленно отмахивается, целует Ойкаву в щеку и перекрывает шланг. — Пойдем в дом, я как раз собиралась пить чай.

Ойкава укладывает мальчугана в кроватку и возвращается на кухню, где уже пахнет ароматным чаем.

— А где мама?

— Она уехала за покупками, минут двадцать назад. Папа на работе. Останешься до вечера?

Она старше Ойкавы на три года, но выглядит моложе своего возраста, и даже беременность не добавила ей лет. Со времен старшей школы многие считали, что они с Ойкавой и вовсе близнецы.

— Останусь, конечно, — он забирает чашку из ее рук. — Кошмарно по вам соскучился.

— Мы по тебе тоже, — сестра на несколько мгновений сжимает его ладонь и тепло улыбается. — Пойдем в сад?

Они располагаются на скамейке-качелях, Ойкава прикрывает веки и слушает, как неподалеку трещат цикады, как чирикают птицы. Умиротворяющие звуки лета. Ойкава ловит себя на мысли, что в последнее время ему очень уж часто бывает так легко и хорошо. И он не покривит душой, если скажет, что чаще всего ощущение счастья дарит ему Куроо.

— Тоору, — осторожный голос сестры вырывает его из мыслей, — мы не хотели дергать тебя вопросами сразу после… выписки, — она медлит, крутит колечко на указательном пальце, — но сейчас прошло время, и ты, кажется, чувствуешь себя лучше?

Она смотрит вопросительно, Ойкава читает в ее глазах волнение.

Конечно, они все переживали.

— Да, уже намного лучше, — он ставит чашку на кофейный столик. — В больнице мне очень помогли.

Сестра кивает головой и некоторое время молчит.

Ойкава смеется.

— Ты очень громко думаешь, спрашивай, что хочешь. Я правда в порядке.

Она нервно закусывает губу и молчит еще несколько секунд, но решается.

— Скажи… Твоя госпитализация в клинику… Она ведь не только из-за разрыва с большим спортом?

Ойкава переводит взгляд на белоснежные облака. Стоило ждать этого вопроса.

— По большей части из-за этого. Я был звездой большого спорта, а теперь я никто. Просто человек. Без занятия, без дела, неприспособленный к обычной жизни, еще и хромой, — он невесело хмыкает. — Но ты права, была и еще одна причина. Возможно, она и стала последней каплей.

— Ушиджима?

Ойкава удивленно поворачивается к сестре:

— Ты знала?

— Ты мой единственный младший брат, милый, — сестра мягко улыбается, — я видела много записей, где есть вы оба. Наверное, это незаметно для обычного глаза, но я-то тебя знаю. Сложно было не понять, что между вами что-то есть.

Ойкава опускает взгляд на коротко подстриженный газон. А что вообще между ними было?

— Он сам это начал три с половиной года назад, когда меня взяли в национальную сборную. Ходил за мной по пятам, достал номер, писал постоянно, названивал. Помогал на тренировках. В какой-то момент я понял, что Вакатоши был буквально повсюду. Еще позже — понял, что меня это совсем перестало напрягать. А потом — что влюбился в него. Вроде как узнал его с абсолютно новой стороны, и эта сторона была удивительной, — Ойкава грустно улыбается, — но все проходит однажды.

— Вы долго были вместе?

Ойкава снова поднимает глаза к небу, считает в голове.

— Два года и месяца три, что ли. Но, честно говоря, все закончилось значительно раньше. Почему мы тянули эти отношения — вопрос. Вакатоши не очень любит что-то менять, а я, наверное, не мог вынести одиночества и продолжал цепляться за него. Как-то так.

— Но, — она замолчала, подбирая слова, — если отношения давно себя изжили, почему тогда разрыв стал последней точкой?

— Потому что я очень глупый, сестренка, — Ойкава дернул уголком губ, — ждал до последнего, игнорировал факты. Он ни разу не то что не пришел ко мне в больницу после операций, но даже не позвонил. Между мной и тренировкой он всегда выбирал второе, считая, что это и есть профессионализм. От него за все это время было несколько сообщений, в одном из которых он сообщил, что меня заменили, — Ойкава криво усмехается. — Теперь, после того, как я разорвал контракт, он меня, наверное, презирает. Это почти что предательство в его понимании.

— Кошмар какой-то. — Сестра сочувственно сжимает его ладонь. — Он не заслуживает тебя.

— Да, теперь я это знаю.

— О, кажется, мамина машина, — сестра оборачивается на звук в сторону дома. — Она очень обрадуется, каждый день порывается к тебе сходить. 

Мама, конечно, радуется. И долго ругает его — несильно, — что так долго к ним не приходил. Они с сестрой быстро готовят любимые блюда, и его совсем отпускает. Дом. Все же правда хорошо.

К ужину приходит отец, и потом они еще долго с ним разговаривают, как в старые добрые времена. Ойкава понимает, как сильно скучал по семье, и как ему не хочется уезжать отсюда обратно в Токио.

— Мне кажется, или есть что-то еще? — Ойкава сидит один на веранде, когда сестра подсаживается рядом.

— Ничего от тебя не скроешь, — он тихонько смеется. — Есть кое-кто. Здесь. Мы часто гуляем с ним. Честно сказать, каждый вечер кроме сегодняшнего…

— Он нравится тебе? — сестра складывает локти на спинку кресла, разворачиваясь вполоборота.

— Да, — Ойкава смотрит ей в глаза и удивляется, как просто эти слова слетают с губ, как проходят сомнения, уходит тревога. — Да, он очень мне нравится.

— Так ты здесь прячешься? — она всегда была проницательнее Ойкавы.

— Немного.

— Ну, хотя бы честно, — сестра беззлобно усмехается, легонько толкает в плечо, — совсем взрослый стал.

— Не можешь не подколоть, да? Язва, — Ойкава посмеивается, когда сестра показывает язык. Он всегда был мягче ее.

— Не понимаю, чего ты тут сидишь тогда, — она пожимает плечами, переводит взгляд на ночное небо, — родители спят уже, я тоже сейчас пойду. Можешь, конечно, остаться, твоя комната свободна. Но серьезно, брат, какого черта ты сидишь здесь, а не гуляешь со своим красавчиком?

— Я не говорил, что он красавчик, эй, — фыркает смешливо.

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, милый, — сестра подмигивает и поднимается на ноги. — Пошла я спать. А ты сиди тут и думай.

Ойкава вдыхает ночной воздух глубоко в легкие, всматривается в мягкую ночную тишину. В доме гаснет последняя лампа, погружая веранду и сад в черничный мрак. Море шумит совсем близко. Хорошо и спокойно.

Только страшно не хватает одного конкретного человека.

Он набирает единственный сохраненный номер.

— Я вчера сделал ужасную глупость, Мацукава-сенсей, — тихо признается Ойкава.

— Так официально, глупость, видимо, совсем ужасная?

— Совсем ужасная, — он кивает головой, больше себе самому, — собираюсь завтра все исправить.

— В таком случае, мне симпатичен твой настрой.

— Куроо нравится мне, Маццун.

— Это не повод разжаловать меня из сенсеев, кстати говоря.

Ойкава улыбается, бесшумно закрывая за собой ворота родительского дома.

— Мне страшно. Вдруг я не готов к серьезным отношениям, к новой жизни?

— Если ты уже думаешь об этом, значит готов. А вытянешь ты или нет, зависит от количества и качества дальнейших усилий. Все в твоих руках.

— Спасибо, сенсей. Мне стало легче, — Ойкава выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

Мацукава молчит некоторое время.

— Я сейчас не как твой врач говорю — с этим пора уже заканчивать, — а как друг. Удачи с новой жизнью, Ойкава, ты справишься.

— Без вариантов, — он заканчивает разговор спокойной уверенностью.

В себе.

В будущем.

В правильности принятых решений.

Ойкава делает крюк по дороге домой и заглядывает на пляж. Море черное ночью, такое же, как небо. Кажется, если зайти сейчас в воду, на дне можно отыскать звезды.

Завтра он найдет Куроо и все ему расскажет.

И будь что будет.

Но у судьбы свои планы, поэтому дойдя до дома, Ойкава видит на крыльце спящих Куроо и Лорелею: он спит сидя, уткнувшись головой в коленки, Лея — свернувшись у его ног. Ойкава подвисает на несколько секунд, улыбается, прижимая ладонь к губам, чтобы не издать ни звука. Ну что за очаровательная парочка? Интересно, как давно они тут сидят?

Ойкава вдыхает и выдыхает — решается. Садится рядом с Куроо на ступеньку.

Куроо издает скрипящий звук, просыпаясь, ловит в фокус зрения Ойкаву и пару мгновений соображает, что происходит. К тому моменту, когда до него доходит, и он спохватывается, Ойкава его опережает: обнимает ладонями за скулы и прижимается к губам. Совсем недолго. Куроо — мало того, что только спросонья — не понимает ничего и лишь удивленно хлопает глазами, не осознавая, видимо, что его целуют.

Ойкава отстраняется с легкой улыбкой, переводит взгляд на пространство перед собой.

— Давай начнем сначала? — и, не давая ошарашенному Куроо вставить хоть слово, продолжает. — Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, мне двадцать девять лет, последние три из которых я был известен миру как лучший сеттер национальной сборной Японии по волейболу. Сколько я себя помню, с самого детства, я играл в волейбол и до недавнего времени не мог представить, что однажды он для меня закончится. — Ойкава очень старается, но голос предательски дрожит, он откашливается, не подавая виду, но чувствует, как Куроо прижимается к его плечу своим. — Полгода назад я получил серьезную травму во время игры. Мне сделали подряд три операции на ноге, но прежнего колена у меня уже не будет. Когда я понял, что больше не смогу полноценно играть, то разорвал все контракты, в том числе рекламные. Вместе со спортивной карьерой закончились и мои не самые психологически комфортные отношения. Сюда я приехал, как только выписался из психиатрической клиники после нервного срыва. У-у-уф, — Ойкава переводит дыхание. Куроо тактично молчит. — У моей квартиры в Токио до сих пор дежурят журналисты, я не знаю ничего, кроме тренировок и игр, я не умею готовить, не знаю, как оплачивать счета, и многое из обычной нормальной жизни — не знаю и не умею. Я не уверен, готов ли к серьезным отношениям, но точно уверен в одном — я не хочу тебя терять. А еще я, кажется, немного влюблен в твою сумасшедшую собаку, — Ойкава выдыхает облегчением высказанного и треплет довольную Лею по голове.

— А в меня? — Куроо заглядывает ему в глаза с улыбкой.

— А тебя, — Ойкава делает паузу, смотрит в глаза теми самыми звездами с неба, — а тебя я, кажется, люблю.

Куроо шепчет прямо в губы: «Как здорово, что я тебя, кажется, тоже» — и целует, наконец, так, как хотел поцеловать с первого дня их знакомства.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ранним утром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987345) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad)




End file.
